Warrior Training
Log Title: Warrior Training Characters: Delusion, Knightmare, Takedown, Windsheer Location: Valvolux Arena Date: August 29, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: The Dominicons test out one of the new militia officers. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Valvolux TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 09:22:15 on Thursday, 29 August 2019.' Delusion has set up her whip training in the arena since it's a quiet morning. She slowly turns, guiding the multiple heads with uncanny accuracy to hit only every third sensor of a circle around her. The dancing movement is smooth and practiced, continuing until every sensor is deactivated. For now, Takedown is content to watch Delusion. Her optic-ridge is raised and there is a smirk on her face. While she watches, she splits her attention between Delusion and cleaning her sonic stun gun, which she has laying across a low arena wall to keep steady. After Delusion makes a particularly graceful spin and snap, Takedown offers, "Nice!" Delusion finishes the exercise before stopping to give Takedown a slight smile, a genuine appreciation rather than the usual sardonic smirk. "Perfect practice makes perfect results," she comments. "And I find it is a good way to focus the mind." Takedown is in the arena talking with Delusion. Takedown has her sonic stun gun partially disassembled on a low wall in front of her. While she talks, she cleans and reassembles the weapon while barely even glancing at it. Takedown's body language is relaxed and open as she spends time with one of her trusted sisters-in-arms. Knightmare walks into the arena as she follows the closest pair of her Daughters, arms clasped behind her back. She moves in a bit before stopping and taking in the scene before tilting her head to the side a bit and just observes for the moment. Delusion moves to activate the circle of sensors and do it again. "Have you had much opportunity to practice your own skills? We've been very busy lately." Soon after Knightmare enters the arena, Windsheer follows. The dominative Mini-Con looks around the area. Spotting the Dominicons, he gives a shy wave and then heads to the empty stands. He takes the set of steps meant for Transformers of his height, towards the Mini-Con seating area. Knightmare speaks up finally, "I would hope so.. and I would hope /all/ of you find the time to keep your skills sharpened. We have too many enemies on all sides." Her words are soft but sharp enough to be easily heard as she moves further into the arena and closer to the other Dominicons. She pauses briefly and nods towrds he Domiminicon when she catches his..wave? runs through her mind before she focuses back on the other Dominicons Takedown finishes assembling her sonic stun gun and gives it a twirl before slinging it across her back. "I've had to break up a few fights, but it has been a while since I've given my combat capabilities a full workout," she admits. She turns and smiles as Knightmare enters the field. "Hi, boss!" she says when Knightmare gets closer. She flashes Windsheer a smile as well as he heads to the stands. Delusion pauses, noting Windsheer's presence and abandoning the sensor circle to approach the mini-con. "What about you? How fares your training with the militia?" Delusion leans on the low wall at the edge of the arena that protects the stands. Windsheer looks around as he's directly addressed. No one else nearby in the stands, however. "Going slowly, ma'am," he admits. "It's pretty disorganized. I've been dividing up our recruits by combat experience and existing training, but it'll be a long way before most of them are ready. I've sent a few down to the Autobot instructors for a basic drill but haven't had a chance to really take part myself." Knightmare nods in greeting in repsonse to Takedown's but doesn't say anything else at the moment as she half-turns to watch Delusion walk over to Windsheer and ask him about his own training, the Dominicon leader curious to his answer. Delusion shakes her head. "Formation and drill. Autobot training in that matter isn't much different from ours, though I suspect they have more patience for it." She folds her arms. "I can't blame them for not having a warrior spirit- that's rather the point of a city of craftsmen- but even a few more who could stand their own would be helpful." Takedown turns to watch the exchange as well, her optic-ridge-cocked expression of amusement remaining. Windsheer nods. "I myself was more of a reconnaissance agent than a warrior during my time with the Autobots, but I at least had cursory training in combat. Not that it helped when I was shot down," he admits. Knightmare listens quietly... as Del is the more 'friendly' of the Dominicons. She herself tends to hit things till they listen. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Windsheer. "Well, if you -wanted- proper warrior training, that could be arranged. But we are not kind." Knightmare finally walks up besides Delusion, her arms crossing over her chest as considers Delusion's words herself, "We are rather blunt in our own training, as I have never seen the point of coddling trainees.. training should both give them the proper skills but also show them what true combat /may/ be like. If they cannot handle the training then they are likely to break in combat." Windsheer sets his angular face determinedly. "I would like real combat training," he says resolutely. "If I'm going to lead others in defending this city, I should be willing to get in there and defend them personally - not just fly overhead and dictate commands. I might not be the toughest warrior, but I'm prepared to give it my all, and drive off invaders Autobot or Decepticon," he declares. Delusion nods and looks to Knightmare. "I'm assuming you'd prefer I or Takedown train him, so he stands a chance." Takedown waves off the responsibility. "I have too much to do getting ready for the big event." She straightens up. "Which, come to think of, I should get working on. Goodbye, little mech, and good luck." She nods to the other Dominicons and gets back to work. Knightmare frowns a bit but nods, "Would be best.. I'd break him too quickly." Then she pauses, "And find Kup and find out what the slag they are doing... he wanted to contibute to the training afterall." Windsheer looks nervous at the talk of breaking him, but stands as tall as he can, ready to take a beating if it'll make him a better officer. Delusion walks back to the center of the arena. "Alright. Into the sands with me." She settles into a basic hand-to-hand stance and waits. Knightmare chuckles and moves to the stands and settles down in one of the areas for the.. larger-szied beings. Windsheer hurries down to the pitch as fast as his little legs will take him. He moves to the other side of the arena from Delusion. He settles into something of an unpracticed combat stance. It's obviously the ghost of some former Autobot training, but far too stiff. He raises his hands to defend himself, but his legs are too close together and any solid hit is likely to knock him on his back. Delusion moves suddenly with grace and precision, closing the distance with two long strides before swinging a leg at the mini-con. A blow from her foot with that momentum will surely send Windsheer off balance if it hits. >> Delusion misses Windsheer with Roundhouse. << Windsheer leaps into the air to avoid Delusion's kick, powering up the static dischargers built into his wrists to return the attack at point-blank range. He makes no clever commentary or quips, focusing all his attention on staying out of Delusion's range and keep moving. As soon as his static guns are charged, he fires them at Delusion's center mass. Even as he fires, he dodges, trying to present as fast and small target as possible. >> Windsheer strikes Delusion with Laser . << Delusion gets singed on the shoulder as she moves, which draws a slight smile as she follows the mini-con into the air. There's no safety there from her! The Dominicon closes with a burst of speed, swinging about and smashing down at Windsheer with one of her reinforced vambraces. >> Delusion strikes Windsheer with Elbow Smash. << Windsheer is smashed back to the ground, hard enough that he bounces even on the silica sand. He rolls clumsily onto his hands and knees before looking up at Delusion. "Ow," he says, although there is determination as well as pain in his voice. He shifts to one knee and raises his arm again, rotating out his build-in weaponry and firing again as his static discharger recharges. >> Windsheer strikes Delusion with Particle-Beams . << Delusion leans into the shot as she chases after again, taking it on another reinforced point since she's not in position to dodge. She slips her whip free and snaps it forward, the multiple heads cracking sharply as they unroll towards the little flyer. "You have good accuracy," Delusion observes mildly. >> Delusion misses Windsheer with Whip. << Windsheer jumps and rolls, almost as if he has experience dodging whips. "Thanks," he offers distractedly. "I've been practicing target shooting since my weapons were reinstalled, but this is my first chance at a live target." His wrist weapons rotate again, slotting in dual laser arrays. "Your engineers here have made some improvements," he admits. "The war really moved on without us while we were captured!" He fires the laser array. >> Windsheer strikes Delusion with Heavy Laser . << Knightmare pulls out a small datapad and starts working on it as she watches the sparring, every so often entering something else before focusing back on the fight. Delusion seems not at all discouraged by the repeated laser strikes. If anything, she moves faster, a glint in her optics. The whip cracks again, but this time it's a feint- Delusion herself comes at Windsheer from the opposite side as the whip, seeking purchase to trap her much smaller opponent. >> Delusion strikes Windsheer with Clinch. << Windsheer falls for the feint, hook, line, and sinker, practically falling into Delusion's arms as she's able to near-effortlessly pin the smaller Transformer. "Oof!" Windsheer exhales, struggling unsuccessfully to escape. "That was a cool move!" he compliments the Dominicon. "I didn't even see that coming! You should teach it to Ranpeji!" he suggests. Delusion chuckles. "If he can manage the discipline, perhaps," she says in a low, purring tone. "But for now, I have you here." And she releases the pin by seeming to almost fold over herself, slinging the much smaller mech across the sands. >> Delusion strikes Windsheer with Throw. << Windsheer goes flying, and not in the graceful Stealth-Fighter way. He bounces again, several times, his brown-black armor getting scuffed in the process. "Yeah," he admits, climbing painfully to his feet. "Ranpeji does lack discipline. He wasn't this bad before our capture but... he's got a lot of rage. I'd watch using that whip around him. He's got some... personal scars," Windsheer discloses. Shoulder-pods pop open and Windsheer tenses as they fire a hail of ballistic rounds at Delusion. >> Windsheer misses Delusion with Heavy Machine-Gun . << Delusion rolls to the side, noting the way Windsheer braces against the recoil of that weapon. She darts in again, low and fast, swinging a foot at a tiny target- the joints in Windsheer's legs. "Rage is not an issue, if it can be channeled." >> Delusion misses Windsheer with Sweep. << Windsheer leaps up again and swings the claw-like edges of his weapons mounts at Delusion while she's in range. "Do you think I could get anti-grav implants in my root mode?" he asks mid-fight. "I've Vosian, but since I joined the Autobots instead of the Decepticons I missed the anti-grav upgrades. I can glide a short distance in root mode, but not far, and that's it." >> Windsheer strikes Delusion with Claws. << Delusion grunts slightly as the claws strike home, digging deep enough for energon to well up from the gash. Delusion smiles gleefully at the pain. "Maybe." And smashes a fist through the small space between them. >> Delusion strikes Windsheer with Cross. << Knightmare's voice carries clearly as she works on the datapad, "Your Valvoluxian, not Vosian." Delusion's punch sends Windsheer flying and bouncing once again - Windsheer may recover quickly, but a solid hit still sends him sprawling. "I appreciate the vote of confidence," he calls out to Knightmare. "I'll work hard to live up to your example." He whips up his arm and fires a quick shot from his wrist weaponry before hopping to his feet and running to his left. >> Windsheer strikes Delusion with Laser . << Delusion gets struck again, which would be a bit worrying if she were of a different character- her frame is reinforced, but she's still very slender and thinly built compared to a tank like Takedown. Delusion simply moves through the pain, appreciating it even as she chases her tiny target again, engaging her flight for speed. >> Delusion strikes Windsheer with Uppercut. << Windsheer is punched well into the air from that one, part of his angular red face shattering from the blow. Rather than give up, however, Windsheer transforms in midair, expanding dramatically into a stealth tetra-fighter. Windsheer pulls up, gliding up over the top of the arena before circling back and opening fire with a fuselage-mounted gunpod. He makes it rain bullets and then immediately pulls back up, barely missing the edge of the arena's open roof. >> Windsheer misses Delusion with GU-11 Gunpod . << Delusion rolls with the follow-through, using a shove with one hand to shift direction as the leading edge of the bullets head her way. She barrel rolls, transforming as she goes, and cuts in her powerful engines. If the mini-con wants to try dogfighting, Delusion is more than willing. Front-facing guns cut in, chasing the other flyer. Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. >> Delusion strikes Windsheer with Rotary Cannon . << Windsheer is cannoned as he climbs higher, completely abandoning the arena as he streaks higher, trying to outmaneuver his pursuer. Suddenly he does a barrel roll and dives, coming back around and pulling up to fly juuuuuuuuuust over Delusion, getting dangerously close to ramming her in midair. At the last moment Windsheer activates his missile pods and sends a flurry of micro-missiles directly into Delusion's path. >> Windsheer misses Delusion with Missile Pods . << Delusion dips past the missiles and yo-yos, shooting a couple with lasers so that they explode safely out of range. She continues to fire, following the smaller flyer's trajectory with a totally unnecessary additional barrel roll. >> Delusion misses Windsheer with Laser . << Windsheer dodges the lasers, but barely. << That was some incredible maneuvering! >> he radios back to Delusion. << I'm going to have to get more practice if I'm going to keep up with you guys! >> He loops around again and activates a larger single missile, locking it onto Delusions trajectory and then letting it loose. >> Windsheer strikes Delusion with Missile. << The mini-missles were easy enough to fool and evade, but the full-sized version turns out to have too much speed to simply ditch the way Delusion did the previous attack. It smashes into a wing, tearing through it enough to compromise the integrity. Delusion peels off to steer closer to the ground as she transforms back, dropping to the arena sands. "Argh.. no more fancy flying until that's fixed." She waves for Windsheer to come back, radioing to be heard. << You did well. Come on back. >> Windsheer turns and swoops back down, landing near Delusion and looking at her with concern in his exposed red optics. Through his broken face, he radios, << Are you OK? I hope that last missile wasn't too much. It was made in one of your factories and packs a lot more punch than I expected, >> he explains apologetically. He retracts his wrist weaponry, moving closer in case Delusion needs help. Delusion gives Windsheer a grin, optics bright. The masochistic Dominicon is not the least deterred by how much pain she's in at the moment. "Oh, no. That was definitely not too much," she says, laughing slightly. "I'm still standing, though this is the point where I'd retreat back for repairs rather than crash in enemy territory." Windsheer nods, laughing a bit over his broken vocal processor. << I'll need some repairs as well. Do you think Widget is free, or should I head back into the city? >> He sounds in good spirits for someone with a shattered face. Delusion pauses, looking over at Knightmare. "I believe Widget is occupied at the moment. I'll have to get one of the locals to fix my injuries as well." Windsheer nods. << Great, >> he radios. << Walk you out? >> he offers gamely. Delusion chuckles. "If you would," she replies. Her steps are still pretty steady- amazingly for having faced such a shorter opponent, her legs are nearly undamaged. Windsheer walks out with Delusion, looking more confident already, even if he's also beat to paint. Delusion walks with Windsheer to one of the local doctors, settling in for repairs. She's keeping it mostly under wraps, but she's definitely in a good mood after today's activities. Knightmare watches the two head for the exit, "A good spar from both of you. A good effort on both your parts." Windsheer glances back before he gets too far away. << Thank you, ma'am, >> he radios, before submitting himself to repairs as well. Knightmare goes back to her datapad as she checks a few more thigns on it, "Next time it'll be you and I in the sparring field." Delusion waits patiently through the repairs, not flinching as the wounds are probed and fixed. "This'll be a day or two of downtime," she observes. Windsheer sits and ensures his own repairs as stoically as possible. << I'll do what I can to continue to organize training and patrols while I recover. >> Delusion chuckles. "Take a day off for personal pursuits," she advises. "What is it you like to do?" Windsheer hms. "Right now... just fly around. It's so... weird to be able to fly again. To feel real freedom." He sighs. "I owe you guys a lot," he breathes appreciatively. Delusion nods. "Probably not the best way to spend time off while letting repairs settle," she muses. "It seems like you need a more terrestrial hobby." Windsheer chuckles. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Maybe some light reading -- I'm a little behind on the details of the war since my capture." Delusion hmms. "We have access to considerable reports from the Empire from our time serving there, but I haven't yet investigated local historical files much. They're disrupted in places, for obvious reasons." Windsheer nods. "I'd be interested in either. Both, eventually -- so we know what we're facing, and so I can feel like a real Valvoluxian. In exchange, I'll share what I know of the Cons' operations in Altihex." Knightmare happens to catch part of that conversation and looks over, "That Autobot.. Glpyh? Left datafiles on Valvolux when I crossed her in Harmonex. She left.. a good chunk of files on on Cybertron's history as well." GAME: Windsheer PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion produces a datapadd from subspace and smirks at Knightmare. "It sounds like a good way to pass the time. So. A study date, then?" << Glyph - the archaeometrist? >> Windsheer radios over, unable to raise his voice while his vocalizer is being repaired. He turns back to Delusion and says quietly, "That would be lovely." Knightmare nods a bit, "Believe that is her job title. She was in Harmonex examing the crystals when I ran across her." Delusion connects to the local infranet and pulls up some locations. "Well, I suppose we could begin with the information that's intact and work our way out." She pauses, and looks up at Knightmare. "If you don't mind, Knightmare, I was going to use one of the fragments I retrieved after Soundwave and Imager's fight to investigate proper growth conditions for the crystals." Knightmare raises a hand and waves it, "You know what is crossing the lines for me and Harmonex, Delusion.. do what you have to." Windsheer nods again. << I've heard of her, >> he radios. << I'm surprised she's still around. Glad, though. Nice to know some scientists still survive the war. >> He turns to Delusion. << What about Harmonex? >> he asks curiously. Delusion shrugs. "It was restored when much of the rest of Cybertron was. The crystals are singing again. Unfortunately, that caught the attention of Soundwave. Before the nucleon epidemic, he had managed to broker a kind of ceasefire with the Autobots over the area with Megatron's permission. Now, it seems that Megatron has grown impatient with the distraction." She pulls up a couple of stills from her patrol flights, showing the singing city and the dome shield over it. "It's likely that we'll end up fighting for it at some point, but I also wish to verify if the crystals can be grown elsewhere. To prepare for the worst." Windsheer nods solemnly. He's silent a moment as his vocalizer is repaired, and then sits very still while they work on his face. "It's beautiful," he breathes. "I never got to see it before the war. Frankly I'm shocked it's still standing. What Cybertron's revitalization meant to me that we had new areas to mine for the Decepticons. It's nice that some good came of it, even if it's short-lived." Delusion nods. "Knightmare was originally from Harmonex, so she wants to see the city preserved if possible. We'll do whatever we can." "Whatever you can?" Windsheer asks delicately. "Does that include withdrawing from the city and ceding it to the Decepticons?" Delusion snorts. "Probably not, but that choice is ultimately up to Knightmare. None of us really trust the Decepticon CoC to just leave the city alone." Windsheer nods sadly. "I hear that. Well, if there's any way I can help -- even just patrols -- just let me know." Delusion nods. "That's a problem for another day, at least." Windsheer nods as soon as they're done repairing his face. "Well," he says, "I should go rest and let these repairs settle in. Nice fighting you today, Delusion. I appreciate the lesson." Log session ending at 15:40:47 on Thursday, 29 August 2019.